


Jan Sandwich

by beren



Category: Killerpilze, Panik, Panik/Killerpilze RPS
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan is in for a surprise thanks to Fabi and Juri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jan Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this came from a discussion on the Panik mods mailing list – Sarah and I had the same thought at the same time and ran with it. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM26 - Jan Sandwich  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Panik/Killerpilze RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jan/Fabi/Juri  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** threesome, rimming  
 **Summary:** Jan is in for a surprise thanks to Fabi and Juri.  
 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so this came from a discussion on the Panik mods mailing list – Sarah and I had the same thought at the same time and ran with it. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,192  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Jan was giggling madly when he all but fell through the hotel bathroom door after having jumped in the shower having had a couple of drinks in the bar. Juri had been teasing him all the way up in the lift and in the shower and now he was hoping for a little more than teasing. He was mellow enough to really enjoy some good sex and ... his thoughts derailed as he saw that they were not alone. There, lounging on his bed was the missing member of Killerpilze (they'd left the other two down stairs with the rest of Panik); the missing half naked member of Killerpilze.

"I thought you were never going to finish in there," Fabi said with a grin, swinging his legs idly off the side of the bed.

"I had to get him loosened up a little first," Juri said, much to Jan's surprise.

Well that answered the question as to how Fabi got into their room, if he was in cahoots with Juri, but that still didn't explain what Fabi was doing there.

"What is going on?" Jan asked, coming to a halt and refusing to move further into the room, just in case escape was a better option.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," Juri said, winding an arm around him from behind and effectively shutting off any possible escape route.

He heard the bathroom door click shut as a rather ominous sound. Fabi kind of unfolded from the bed and Jan had to wonder when the pint sized drummer had sprouted and ended up so tall. It really was unfair how everyone ended up taller than he was, especially when one was behind him and one was in front.

"Think of this as an early birthday present, or late," Fabi said with a grin, "whichever you prefer."

Jan could feel his heart beat speeding up as he realised that he was just about sandwiched between his two friends. He and Juri had been an item for a while now and he might have, once or twice, waxed lyrical about how Fabi had gone from sweet and innocent to hot in a matter of months, but this was more than unexpected.

"We got to talking," Juri said as if realising he was desperate for at least a partial explanation, "and we thought you might like the surprise."

Well he liked it, but he wasn't quite sure he was going to survive it.

"Okay," he said in a voice that was far less sure than he had hoped it would be.

Fabi's smile was wide and doing a very good impression of innocent, but the rest of the young drummer wasn't as Fabi slowly slid to his knees. Jan could only watch, since he was being held firmly against Juri's chest and he was pretty sure his eyes were as big as saucers as Fabi reached for his towel. There was absolutely no way Fabi should have been able to look so innocent and been doing that to him at the same time and if he had thought his cock had been interested when he'd imagined sex with Juri, it was nothing compared to how it responded now. It was as if most of the blood drained out of his head and went directly south.

"I've enjoyed imagining this ever since Fabi suggested it," Juri purred in his ear and he couldn't help it, he whimpered.

The fact that he was being held in place by his boyfriend with a sinfully hot, barely legal drummer seemingly very intent on his cock was removing any will he might have had. It didn't look as if this was the first time Fabi had done this either, given the expert way the young musician threw his towel away and took hold of him, stroking him ever so gently as he did.

"Hmm," Fabi said in a contemplative tone, "Juri's right, what you lack in height, you definitely make up for in other areas."

Jan had a split second to try and work out if he should have been offended by that before Fabi licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and all sensible thought abandoned him. He didn't even manage a real word exclamation; it was just sort of a noise that at one point might have had something to do with proper words. Somehow, with Juri holding him and Fabi kneeling in front of him, it was as if his nerves had dialled everything up. The sensations as Fabi touched him were just so incredibly intense that they were making him tremble.

His arms were pinned to his sides thanks to Juri's embrace and he clutched at the material of Juri's towel in a desperate need to hold on to something. He needed that bit of self-generated reality to keep him grounded, especially as Juri nibbled on his ear.

"Sinful, isn't he?" Juri whispered just as Fabi decided to stop tasting and opened those delightfully pink lips to swallow him.

This time Jan didn't care that he whimpered. Fabi hummed around his mouthful and Jan's knees went weak; the only thing holding him up for a moment was Juri. He'd had fantasies about something like this; he assumed every guy who was into such things did, but he'd never imagined it could feel quite so good. Juri just held him in those big strong arms of his and kissed along his jaw line and down his neck and he just moaned, letting the wonderful feelings running through him have voice. Fabi went from sucking him gently to holding his hips and just about swallowing him and for a moment he thought he might have died and found heaven. For a while he didn't bother to think about anything at all.

Juri knew all of his weak points and if Fabi hadn't had his hips he was pretty sure he would have choked the poor kid when Juri began stroking one of his nipples gently. He could never stand anything harder until much later in proceedings when he was basically out of his mind with arousal, but the gentle touching could get him there really fast. He was still held very firmly, what with being subject to the attentions of two drummers who hit things for a living, but with Juri's change in grip he could now move his arms and he clutched at Juri's arm with one hand and Fabi's hair with the other. Fabi's hair was almost as soft as Juri's; Jan was mildly surprised, but really didn't have enough brain power to consider it for long.

He was literally on the edge as his companions played with him and he was quite ready to fall on over when Juri spoke: "Stop, Fabi."

At which point Fabi pulled back and Jan couldn't help a little whine of disappointment.

"Patience, Lover," Juri said with a smile in his voice, "we're not finished with you yet."

Juri gave him a moment to regain his bearings and then the steadying embrace loosened and Juri began to slide down his body as well. Suddenly he was towering over both of his companions and he didn't feel remotely in control at all. Fabi just knelt there looking up at him and holding him in place and he felt Juri's hands on his buttocks. He figured out what was going to happen barely a moment before it did as Juri spread him and then a warm, wet tongue swiped across his entrance. Now he knew why Juri had insisted on cleaning him very thoroughly if his lover had had this in mind.

The blush that this always caused was moving up his body; he could feel the heat of it and it was only made worse by the way Fabi was looking at him. They did all sorts of other things, but somehow, this felt that one step more intimate and it always made him flush in what Juri told him was the most delightful way. Half the time he thought Juri did it just to make him blush because he liked him pink.

As Juri's insistent tongue pushed against him, every cell in his body seemed to respond and he felt as if he was turning to water. He literally couldn't keep his legs straight, not even when he tried to lock his knees and everything came to a halt as his legs tried to give way.

"Oops," Juri said standing up and steadying him before he collapsed in a heap, "maybe we should take this to the bed."

Considering the fact that Jan's brain was working about as well as his motor control he just looked at Juri and let himself be moved to the bed. Somehow between where they had been standing and the bed, Juri lost his towel and when Fabi tucked himself in close in front of him as he lay on his side, Jan realised that Fabi had lost the rest of his clothes as well. The fact that skin was touching skin behind and in front had all of his nerves firing at the same time and he accepted Fabi's demand for a kiss as soon as Fabi made it. Fabi's enthusiasm and passion blazed through the kiss in all its glory and Jan had to wonder if he'd been quite so direct at the same age. He was involved in the kiss, but part of his mind was still keeping track of Juri and he felt his lover shimmy down the bed.

He let his leg be urged forward and then Juri's hands and tongue were back and he was forced to break the kiss with Fabi as he gasped at the sensations. Fabi didn't seem to mind, just moving on to his neck and his chest, using that very mobile tongue to good effect on any skin on the journey. It was no longer a possibility, Jan was sure they were trying to guide him to an early grave. He hoped he made a good looking corpse.

When Fabi began to slowly inch lower, he knew that it was going to be a very spectacular death and he just gave up trying to do anything but enjoy it. As Juri did obscene things with his tongue, Fabi seemed to be on a mission and worked down his body until Juri and Fabi were level on the bed. How both of them had curled up so far that that was even possible, Jan didn't know, clearly drummers were even more flexible than he thought, but, when Fabi began sucking his cock again, his last brain cell melted and there was not a single hint of an idea left in his head.

Everything was just warm wetness and overwhelming touches and he was completely deconstructed by his two companions. He actually bit his arm to stop from making very loud noises that would have been heard at the other end of the country, let alone the hotel and that was as far as his self control went. There were no choices left open to him, all he could do was ride the wave that was carrying him very quickly towards his destination.

He tried to warn Fabi in a coherent manner, he really did, but about all he managed was a random tug on the poor kid's hair. Fabi did, however, get the message and pulled off of him just as he came in a completely uncontrolled way, bucking and shaking and basically completely losing it. The most intense pleasure sped down every nerve and he floated away on a cloud of bliss without the slightest care for reality at all.

"Jan?"

Only the fact that Juri sounded slightly worried made him open his eyes.

He found that he was now lying on his back and Juri was leaning over him looking just a little less than completely laid back, which for Juri was quite a lot. All he could do was smile up in what had to be an incredibly dopey way, but he was feeling far too good to care.

"I think I died," he said in a very sated tone.

"Juri thought you did too for a minute," Fabi said in a very cheeky tone and Jan turned his head to see that Fabi was still lying beside him, but had moved back up the bed.

It was then that his brain kicked in a little more, both Fabi and Juri were very close to him and they were both very much still hard. He was surrounded on both sides by lanky, aroused drummer and from the glint in Juri's eyes he realised they were not done with him yet.

"Just don't break me," was all he could think to say and earned a big smile from his boyfriend.

"Of course not," Juri replied and ran one finger down his side.

Jan shuddered; it was going to be a long, most probably glorious, night, but he was making Juri explain to Fabi's big brother where his little brother had been all night when they bumped into each other in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
